Korishiva
Also known as Kori, is a Norwegian streamer, YouTuber, artist, and cosplayer. This page is still in progress, some information may be lacking! Early life (before YouTube) She was born in St. Olav's University Hospital in Trondheim on the 15th of April 1991, and was originally named Borghild. She lived with her parents, and they moved to Bessaker when she was around 1 year old. Her parents had a bit of a turbulent relationship, and they seperated right before she was 5. She moved with her mother to Strand, and she started school there. Her mom got a new boyfriend during her first year of shcool, and Kori didn't get along with him. They moved again to a farm in the middle of nowhere, and Kori got to go to a new school from 2nd grade to 3rd grade, after which they moved again. Kori then went to a new school for the remaining of primary school. Her relationship with her mother and stepfather was not very good, and she also had to sleep in the same room as her 4 year older stepbrother for some of that period. She was also bullied a lot in school. She was also less and less able to see her father because her mother didn't like it, and her father also moved further away when she reached her teens. She started secondary school in a different school, but the bullying continued there as well. She did good in school nontheless, and came out with the best grade possible in arts class. She then decided to study art/handcrafts when she applied for high school. She had to do this behind her mothers back to be able to move to her father, in which she always wanted to do. Her mother was furious about this decision, but there were nothing she could do about it. Kori moved to her father when she was 16, and that's when her gaming interest increased, and she started her first Youtube channel. Youtube Her YouTube "carreer" started as early as 2007, but not many know that her first YouTube account got banned and removed! Her original channel bore the name "Korishiva" as this was her newfound online alias around that time. She wasn't very good in english back then, as she didn't get a lot of practise before this. She uploaded some AMVs (Animated Music Videos) and subed Full Metal Alchemist episodes, in which got her in trouble with copyright laws. She didn't know anything about these things then, but she quickly realized her mistake, but her channel was already taken down, to her disappointment and frustration. '' '' She later created a new account named "mewmewgirl91" in 2009, and started uploading more gameplay related videos. Her first video on the channel was the "Firemen in action in Bergen", which was a video she filmed on her way home, as they past a trashcan on fire, and firmen came to put it out. After a while she figured out how to record her screen, cam and mic, and started editing her videos with Sony Vegas 9. She, in coorporation of a then friend named "Ortega_king" online, created a gaming group channel by the name of "Left4Panic" back in 2009 as well. They mainly played and recorded Left 4 Dead videos, heavily inspired by "Kilplix" and "Left 4 Dead Addicts". This group was partialy disbanded when she broke up with then boyfriend "Ortega_king" in 2012. There haven't been any video uploaded to the channel since then. She tried continuing with let's play series for the coming years after this, but it was very on and off, and eventually she decided to do Twitch fulltime in 2018. Her current videos are mostly from her let's plays on Twitch, and she clarify this with naming any video from twitch with the caption Twitched in front of the titles of the videos. Livestream Her first streaming platform was Livestream, and she started streaming there frequently around 2011. She would stream herself drawing stuff, as well as playing her favorite games. She didn't schedule these streams, and very few of these were uploaded to Youtube. Most of these streams were of very poor quality, as she used the basic free livestream program to broadcast. After a while she tried buying licenses for Xsplit, but she couldn't afford it for very long. Twitch Kori created her Twitch account back in 2011, but she didn't start streaming to the service until she found out about OBS in 2012, and migrated from Livestream. She did some streaming on and off, while also working on making YouTube videos. She didn't start taking her Twitch streams serrious until she got affiliated in October 2018. Since then she's been streaming regularly, always giving her audience a heads up if something came up on scheduled stream days. Her Artistic side She's been drawing since she was young, and her love for Pokémon was what made her draw her first manga/comic. She made a Pokémon comic when she was around 10 years old, and made the maincharacter a reimagined version of herself. Love life She's had a pretty turbulent love life, and two of her exes manipulated her etc. Her first boyfriend is rarely talked about, as they were teen lovers, and ended their relationship on a good note. She hasn't given him any nickname, he's simply known as "the first one". Her 2nd boyfriend however mistreated her, both mentaly and physically. She's talked about some of the abuse on her streams, it including hitting her, him forcing himself on her, and verbal abuse. She's been in therapy because of this afterwards, which has helped her open up about more of what he'd done to her. She had to seek therapy a 2nd time once she saw him on a talent show, and the memories started coming back. After this she's been doing fine. When she talks about him, she usually refers to him as "the Douchbag". Her 3rd relationship only lasted 2 months, and she's described it as a "comfort relationship" after the breakup of the previous one. She hasn't gone into too much detail about this guy, other than him seeming to wanting to control her while they were in the relationship. She's said that she finally decided to get out of it when he told her "you don't have to love someone to be with them if they're good for you". It was to her a clear sign that this man was manipulative, and she didn't want to be with someone that would try and change her. His nickname afterwards have been "the Manipulator". Her 4th boyfriend was "Ortega_King", and they met online a few years prior to her moving to his town and them getting together. Their relationship had a few issues, including jealousy and them literally living in his bedroom at his parents' house. The relationship ended after a year, and the breakup was not a very comfortable one for either sides. They are now back on talking terms however after 8 years, and seem to enjoy talking to each other online. Kori has made it clear that she's not romantically interested anymore, and only wants to be friends. Her 5th boyfriend is the current, and that's "Rin". They've been together since 2nd July 2012, and seem to be in a pretty happy relationship. Medical History Unknown date - Her mother tried to get her diagnosed with ADHD in her teens, but the tests came back negative. 2014 - She got diagnosed with PCOS (Polycystic ovary syndrome ) when she had to do an ovarial checkup. 2015 - She went to a psychiatrist after an incident with Gamestop, and got diagnosed with Anxious Avoidant Personality Disorder . 2018 - She got refered to a rheumatologist by her doctor, and got diagnosed with Fibromyalgia . 2019/2020 - She's referred by her doctor to get checked for ME . Category:People Category:YouTube Category:Twitch Category:Livestream